


feeling more human and hooked on their flesh, i lay my heart down with the rest at their feet

by hedonistvenus (seafoamvenus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kenma might be a switch but kuroo is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamvenus/pseuds/hedonistvenus
Summary: Kuroo was going to lose his goddamn mind. While he hadn’t expected Kenma to come over today, that surprise was nothing compared to the sheer way they weredressed.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	feeling more human and hooked on their flesh, i lay my heart down with the rest at their feet

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day!! i'm not super into writing porn, but this idea has been living in my head for a while and i simply had to write it out for today so i could have something to post for my faves  
> 

Kuroo was going to lose his goddamn mind.

While he hadn’t expected Kenma to come over today, that surprise was nothing compared to the sheer way they were  _ dressed. _ They stood in the doorway of Kuroo’s apartment wearing a pleated miniskirt and a graphic t-shirt with a videogame character he vaguely recognized. Their hair was pulled up into two space buns, and Kuroo was  _ going to lose his goddamn mind. _

Kenma tilted their head and looked at him expectantly. “Are you gonna let me in?”

Kuroo stepped out of the way, and Kenma walked into the apartment like they owned the place. They kicked off their shoes and took their place in the seat by the window, and by then, Kuroo was almost certain that he had regained the ability to speak.

He walked over to sit down next to them. “So… what’s the occasion?”

“There has to be an occasion for me to come over?”

“No, I mean…” Kuroo gestured to Kenma’s outfit. He wasn’t complaining— he  _ definitely _ wasn’t complaining— he was just curious, and only  _ slightly _ turned on by the look of it.

Kenma paused for a moment and shrugged. “I don’t know. I got bored,” they said, and if this was what happened when they got bored, then Kuroo desperately hoped that it would happen more often.

He leaned in and cupped Kenma’s jaw, tilting their head up to make eye contact. “You look good like this.”

Kenma flushed red and averted their eyes, embarrassed under the attention. “I look good all the time.”

Kuroo smiled widely. “You do. I’m glad we can agree on that.”

Kenma rolled their eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. Kuroo savored the softness of their lips, and the warmth of their tongue against his— but he may have reciprocated too eagerly, because then Kenma was pulling away and looking at him curiously.

“You’re being weird today,” they said, and Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek. It wasn’t his fault that Kenma looked unfairly good in everything they wore. “Anyways, that new store opened up at the mall.”

“You live right by the mall,” Kuroo pointed out. “Wait, did you really come over just to drag me to the mall with you?”

“No,” Kenma lied. They stood up and headed for the door to put their shoes back on, and Kuroo shook his head, laughing under his breath as he followed after them.

* * *

Kuroo walked a few steps behind Kenma. He had always known that they had nice legs— they were impossibly soft and always unfairly smooth— but it was different being able to appreciate them like this.

He couldn’t keep his eyes away. He couldn’t stop watching the short hem of their skirt, or the way it swayed when they walked. He couldn’t stop thinking about Kenma’s  _ legs, _ or the way he would have such a  _ perfect view _ if a gust of wind were to blow past at the right moment, or— 

“You’re staring at me,” Kenma pointed out, despite the fact that they weren’t even looking at him.

“I’m not.” Kuroo quickly shifted his attention upwards. He didn’t think he had a leg kink, and you know what, maybe he didn’t— maybe he just had a think for  _ Kenma’s legs. _

“Are too,” Kenma insisted.

“Am not.”

Kenma shrugged. “Whatever,” they muttered, grabbing Kuroo by the hand to drag him through the station. The two of them had to take the bullet train into the city to get back to where Kenma lived— but luckily, it was still early afternoon, so the train car wasn’t crowded.

There were more than a few open seats, but despite that, Kenma decided to take their place on Kuroo’s lap— rather than in the seat right next to him.

Kuroo’s mind suddenly went blank. “What are you doing?”

“Sitting,” Kenma responded. “What does it look like?” They pulled out their phone and swiped through a simple platformer game to kill the time as the train pulled off.

Kuroo could deal with this. They just looked like an overly affectionate straight couple. Sure, he was getting hard in his jeans, and he had already forgotten which stop they were supposed to get off at, but he would be fine as long as Kenma didn’t move.

The train jolted slightly as it changed tracks, and Kenma took that as an opportunity to grind their hips down against Kuroo. He gasped and froze. He tried to grab their hips to hold Kenma still, but they simply swatted his hands away and did it again without any shame.

Kuroo bit his lip and dropped his head onto Kenma’s shoulder. “You’re going to kill me.”

“How do you know that’s not my plan?” Kenma asked softly, and yeah, that was definitely their plan. Kuroo was harder than hell and aching in his jeans, and meanwhile, Kenma looked so uninterested that it was driving him insane. It made him want their attention. It made him want to hold them tight, and touch them and their legs, and  _ fuck—  _ he was honestly going to go insane, wasn’t he?

But luckily as the train approached the next station, Kenma decided to have mercy, shifting off from his lap to remind Kuroo that they weren’t  _ entirely  _ evil. Kuroo took a breath for the first time in what felt like hours. He shucked off his jacket and tied it around his waist to hide the bulge in his pants, and he staggered back to his feet as the train skidded to a stop.

Kuroo followed Kenma off the train, his head too dazed to notice that they weren’t leading him toward the exit. He distantly noticed a sanitation worker leaving a freshly cleaned bathroom, and then he was being pulled inside, and Kenma was locking the door behind the two of them.

Kenma pulled Kuroo down by the collar, crashing their lips into his. Kuroo’s brain took a moment to catch up, and then he was kissing them back in fervor, his hands all over Kenma— at the small of their back, their waist, their  _ fucking thighs _ .

Kenma pulled back and licked their lips. They shifted their hips so their skirt twirled out a bit, and Kuroo swore he had never been so in love in his entire life. “So… skirts?”

Kuroo nodded. “Skirts,” he agreed.

Kenma grinned and laughed under their breath. “Nice to know.”

Kuroo closed the distance and pulled Kenma close, slotting his hips against theirs as he kissed them again. He pressed hot lips against theirs and licked into their mouth. He never wanted this to end— never wanted to stop having Kenma this close, but at the same time, he wanted  _ so much more. _

He pulled away slightly, just far enough to see their face. “Can I do something?”

Kenma nodded. “Go ahead,” they breathed out, pupils dilated, and Kuroo dropped to his knees to press a kiss to their crotch through the fabric of their skirt.

“You should wear these more often.”

Kenma hummed in acknowledgement, kicking off their underwear as Kuroo pulled it down to their ankles. “I’ll think about it,” they said, trying their best to seem unaffected and detached from the situation, but Kuroo could clearly see them tenting in their skirt. It was a great look on them.

Kuroo lifted the skirt with one hand and wrapped his hand around their cock with the other. He licked his lips in anticipation. He wanted Kenma in his mouth so badly, and in the back of his mind, he wondered how many other people had done this same thing in this same bathroom.

Kuroo licked around the tip of Kenma’s cock. He took his time, wanting to savor their reactions and file them away for later. He heard the hitch in their breath and felt the tense of their muscles— and as he braced himself on Kenma’s thighs to take them fully into his mouth, he felt the slight shake as Kenma held themself still.

Kenma ran a hand through his hair appraisingly. “You look good like this.”

Kuroo swallowed down their cock in response, receiving more encouragement in the form of shaky moans. He planted his hands at the back of Kenma’s soft thighs, and gripped them tightly as he fucked his own face on their cock. Kenma groaned and bit down on their knuckles to keep from being too loud.

Kuroo quickly made a move to unbutton his jeans and pull his own cock free from his boxers. Everything was so hot, he felt like he was going to die if he didn’t get a hand on himself. Everything felt like it was going to drive him insane— from the way he was on his knees for Kenma, looking up at them like they were his entire world, to the way their blush had deepened, spreading flush across their face and down their neck.

Kenma tangled a hand in Kuroo’s hair and pulled his face flush against their pelvis. Their hips stuttered sharply, and Kuroo relaxed as best he could as Kenma came down his throat. They panted heavily and fell back against the wall with a heavy sigh as they tried to catch their breath.

_ “Oh my god,” _ Kuroo moaned, his voice completely and utterly ruined. He jerked himself from base to tip, and he could feel the precum leaking out from his cock. Kenma opened their eyes to look at him, and he shivered under the intensity.

He wasn’t sure if it was the familiar soreness in the back of his throat, or the fact that he was on his knees, jerking himself off while Kenma stood there and watched— but he quickly tensed up and came onto the floor with a long, broken moan.

Kenma reached down to run a hand through Kuroo’s hair. They tilted his head to the side and slid their hand down to cup his cheek, wiping spit away from his face with their thumb. “I take back what I said earlier,” they said. “You look good like  _ this.” _

Kuroo grinned widely, his lips still wet with saliva and cum. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! i love comments very much, and i love people who comment even more <3


End file.
